A Christmas Story
Set in the 1940s this comedy follows 9-year-old Ralphie Parker in his quest to get a genuine Red Ryder BB gun under the tree for Christmas. Ralphie pleads his case before his mother, his teacher and even Santa Claus himself, at Higbee’s Department Store. The consistent response?? “You’ll shoot your eye out!” All the elements from the beloved motion picture are here, including the family’s temperamental exploding furnace; the boys’ experiment with a wet tongue on a cold lamppost; the Little Orphan Annie decoder pin; Ralphie’s father winning a lamp shaped like a woman’s leg in a net stocking and everything needed to make your holidays hilarious. (This is the play, not the musical version.) Cast * R. Kevin Chapman as Ralph Parker (Narrator)/Cowboy/Christmas Tree Salesman/Leg Lamp Delivery Man/Neighbor * Connor Percy as Ralphie Parker * Bob Spear as The Old Man Parker * Janet Lewis Muth as Mom Parker * Maggie Muth as Schwartz/Desperado #2 * Kosmo Esplan as Norman Flick/Desperado #1 * Kyra Reverman as Esther Jane Alberry * Haley Moore as Helen Weathers * Sam Stier as Randy Parker * Jill Luoma-Overstreet as Miss Shields * Isaac Udelhofen as Scut Farkus/Black Bart * Dean Lamp as Santa Claus * Eva Stier as Elf * Justin Cervantes as Pierre Andre (Radio Announcer) (voice) (uncredited) * Ingrid Freeman as Mrs. Schwartz (voice)/Higbee's Store Manager (voice) Crew Directed by * Justin Cervantes (Director) Stage Management by * Ingrid Freeman (Stage Manager) * Eva Stier (Assistant Stage Manager) Produced by * Esmé Elzi (Producer) Set by * Jill Luoma-Overstreet (Scenic Designer) * Joe Udelhofen (Master Builder) * Lucia Bernardin (Scenic Crew) * Willow Jo (Scenic Crew) * Lauren Johnson (Scenic Crew) * Janet Kelling (Scenic Crew) * Dean Lamp (Scenic Crew) * Greg Muth (Scenic Crew) * Janet Lewis Muth (Scenic Crew) * Maggie Muth (Scenic Crew) * Katherine Ohde (Scenic Crew) * Tom Powers (Scenic Crew) * Vassar Price (Scenic Crew) * Elizabeth Rezac (Scenic Crew) * Isaac Udelhofen (Scenic Crew) * Aaron Willis (Scenic Crew) * Nathan Wolff (Scenic Crew) * Sigrid Zillmer (Scenic Crew) Costumes by * Janet Kelling (Costume Designer) * Maren Coudret (Costume Assistance) (uncredited) Props by * Jeanne LaBerge-Dunlop (Props Designer) Lights & Sound by * Deon Haider (Lighting Designer) * Halle Maki-Waller (Light Operator) * Cricket Mohring (Sound Operator) * Alison Haider (Lighting Operator Stand-In) (uncredited) * Justin Cervantes (Sound Operator Stand-In) (uncredited) Posters by * Brent Kivell (Poster Designer) Photography by * Elin Odegaard (Promotional & Archive Photographer) * Esmé Elzi (Headshot Photographer) (uncredited) Special Thanks to * Grace Dunlop * Steve Dunlop * Todd Edwards * St. Olaf College * Rick Freeman * Front of House Volunteers * Libby Glimsdal * Paula Granquist of ArtZany Radio at KYMN 95.1 The One * Mary Hahn * Steve Hahn * Bob Haider * Rachel Haider * Ben Jensen Jesse James Lanes * Mary Ann Kelling * Carleton College * Parents of our cast youth * Megan Proft * Steve Davis * Rob Schanilec * The Crew at By All Means Graphics * Curt Swenson * Used-A-Bit Shoppe Locations Hohmon, Indiana * The Way to School * The Parker Family Household * Outside of the Parker Household * The Lamppost Outside of School * Warren G. Harding School * The Christmas Tree Lot * Outside of the Parker Car on the Road * Higbee's Department Store * "The Indiana Swamps" (Ralphie's Fantasy) Bows * Elf/Assistant Stage Manager and Mrs. Schwartz/Higbee's Store Manager/Stage Manager Bow First * Miss Shields and Santa Bow Second * Esther Jane and Helen Bow Third * Schwartz, Flick, and Farkus Bow Fourth * The Old Man and Mom Bow Fifth * Ralphie and Randy Bow Sixth * Ralph Bows Seventh * Cast acknowledges light and sound operators (Halle Maki-Waller and Cricket Mohring/or Alison Haider and Justin Cervantes) and does one final group bow. Ralphie's Fantasies Ralphie the Kid vs. Black Bart and the Desperadoes * Features Ralphie (Ralphie the Kid), Black Bart, Desperado #1, Desperado #2, The Old Man, Mom, and Randy * Ralphie the Kid enters to save his parents as they explain the threat to him: Black Bart and his Desperadoes, who arrive on a little tin zeppelin and are armed with rubber daggers and water guns. The trio approach Ralphie the Kid, doing a tense standoff until finally Ralphie shoots. The Desperadoes and Black Bart dodge the bullets, but the two Desperadoes are easily shot and knocked out. Black Bart, however, remains safe and escapes, warning Ralphie the Kid that he's heading for the border, but he'll be back. The two Desperadoes, who are now conscious, quickly follow Black Bart off as Ralphie warns them to never come back again, and the Parker family cheer for Ralphie.